Baka Baka Day
by narutogurl06
Summary: Major Sakura Bashing! Dun Come if you like Sakura! Sakura thinks this is her best day ever...I dont think she is so sure. She confesses her love towards Sasuke, but what happens when she does?


**Baka Baka Day**

As we **ALL** should know, Sakura is an ugly, fat, obsessed with Sasuke, girl. Nothing ever good happened to her. She has gotten dissed by her only love, knocked out by her rival with one punch, and is totally weak. Things get worse from there, but today, I would call this day, 'Baka Baka Day'.

"Good morning mother" Sakura said in her usual preppy annoying voice.

"God Big Forehead! Don't you ever shut up! I mean for real, I don't even think you belong in this family… Everyone else is so productive here, you sister has a boyfriend and your farter is a Jounin! And I help run the flower shop with Ino's Mother. Even Ino has something to live for!" And with that her mother walked of pissed at her daughter.

"But…." Sakura says as her voice gets shaky, "I haven't done anything…" Sakura turns around to the mirror "Today, I Sakura Haruno will become someone to remember!" and from that point on today it just got worse… "Lalalalaaaa! I think I am going to put my short, un-even hair in a pony tail for Sasuke-kun!" she managed to pull all of her hair in a bow will the help of her gel.

At the Bridge

"Hi Saku-"Was all that Naruto could say before the ugly beast started coming.

"Heeey Naruto. Where is Sasuke? I wanna talk to him." Sakura once again asked in her preppy voice.

"Ummmm, hehehe, he's on the training grounds sparing...hehehe." Naruto said almost about to cry.

"Ok! Thanks! And what's so funny?"

"Nu-Nuthing just nothing…phhhh-hahahahaha" Naruto falls to the ground laughing as Sakura starts walking away.

"Dobe." She said to herself, but the thing was that she was the baka in this situation. But what she didn't know was that she had eating something that had an allergic reaction to her skin which made her break out with big white-reddish pimples all over her. Also, because of the gel she put in her hair, her edges broke off and she looked like an old bald monk with pink hair. Only god knows what Sasuke thought about her, and now it should be even worse…

"Sharigan!" said Sasuke as he yet again powered up one his most powerful weapons.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said interrupting Sasuke's thoughts.

"Shit," Sasuke mumbled "not AGAIN with this girl. She is such a brat. I don't see how her family lives with her!"

"What Sasuke-kun…?" Sakura said tearing up.

"Damn it Sasuke you did it this time…" He said to himself as he Smacked his self on the fore head. "Sorry I was thinking about another Sakura, Sakura. Not you. You are a very talented girl and beautiful at that." At the sound of that he wanted to barf. One thing, her face was totally ugly and she was a wreck!" He knew god would punish him badly for lying to Sakura like that.

"Oh, Sasuke…Thanks, oh I have been meaning to tell you something for the longest…"

"Oh hell now, please don't pull that card!" Sasuke said in his mind.

"I love you Sasuke…I wanna spend my life with you. Now and Forever! Phew, good to get things off of my chest. Now you can go Sasuke." But that was it, he didn't need to get anything out of his chest, he had to get that nasty picture of Sakura out of his stomach!

"Blaaaah!" Went Sasuke and he threw up what looked like a mashed up Sakura, right on Sakura!

"Aaaaahhhhh!!!!! Oh my GOSH!" The Pink little girl screamed. "Ewwwww Sasuke get off of me!"

"Damn girl you the one that made me do it so shut up and deal with it!" Sasuke felt somewhat better than he was and he had told off Sakura yet, once again.

"OH MY FUCKIN GOSH!!!!! Sakura is a through-up head!" Naruto said as he jumped out of the bushes. "I recorded it all!"

"Ahhhhh!!!" Screamed Sakura as she ripped out the rest of her 'hair' from her head.

"Hahahahaahaha!" Sasuke started laughing. "Like I would ever go with you! Your such a baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!" Then Naruto went up into Sakura's face and said.

"You know what Sakura I have been all Nice and shit to you and all you did was put me down I HATE you!!!" he said as he popped one of Sakura's many apple sized pimples. Then Kakashi came and shot Sakura in the forehead with his Chidori. Right where one of the biggest pimples I have ever seen was.

"Oh shit that is nasty!" He said as blood along with pimple mush was all over his hand.

"Kakashi, you just killed Sakura." Stated Sasuke, somewhat happy.

"YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAH!" Yelled Naruto!!! Then a whole bunch of squirrels that lee and Gaara summoned came and ate every thing BUT her face…I guess it was TOO Ugly for even an animal to eat it!

And from then on NO ONE HEARD The Name SAKURA HARUNO again…Muhahahaha! The sad thing is they didn't even have a funeral.

Authors Note

I did this because personally I Hate Sakura and there are waaaaay more other people that do too. So this is for yall! WoooOOOT!

BTW I dont care if you flame me, because it is my story! I like Sakura now in Shippuuden but this was before Shippuuden! So out my FACE!

Peace

Taylor H


End file.
